1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder device, and more particularly to a holder device for adjustably supporting shower nozzles or the like, and for readily attaching to the supporting the surfaces or walls or the like without drilling holes in the supporting surfaces or walls or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical holder devices for supporting shower nozzles or other appliances comprise a bracket attached or secured to upper portions of supporting surfaces or walls or the like with fasteners. One or more holes should be drilled into the supporting surfaces or walls or the like with drilling machines or tools, for allowing the fasteners to be threaded into the supporting surfaces or walls or the like.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,439 to Rose discloses one of the typical appliance holders including a wall mounted bracket which is required to be attached or secured to the supporting surfaces or walls or the like with fasteners, and one or more holes should also be drilled into the supporting surfaces or walls or the like for threading the fasteners.
However, many families have no drilling machines or tools, and may not easily drilling the holes into the supporting surfaces or walls or the like by themselves, such that the typical appliance holders may not be easily mounted by the users themselves.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,216,149 to Weiss discloses another typical appliance holder including a bracket attached or secured to the supporting surfaces or walls or the like with a suction cup, without drilling holes into the supporting surfaces or walls. However, the suction cups may easily move or slide relative to the supporting surfaces or walls due to the weight of the appliances or the shower nozzles or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,278 to Lin discloses a further typical appliance holder including a bracket attached or secured to the supporting surfaces or walls or the like with a stronger sucker member, without drilling holes into the supporting surfaces or walls. However, similarly, after long term of using, the suction cups may also move or slide relative to the supporting surfaces or walls due to the weight of the appliances or the shower nozzles or the like, and due to the frequent attaching or disengaging of the shower nozzles to and from the bracket of the typical appliance holder.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional holder devices.